


I Made Out With That Asshole

by orphan_account



Series: That Was More Like A Mouth Punch Than a Kiss [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, brief alcohol references, hatesmooches, threats towards Satsuki's eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ryuko attends a community college and, during a frat party, meets Satsuki who attends a much more esteemed college and contends in the most intense staring contest ever held. That is, before (and while) getting drunk and making out with her on the curb of a street like a pair of idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made Out With That Asshole

The first time Ryuko Matoi met Satsuki Kiryuin, it was at a stupid community college frat party and she dressed like she was ready for what looked to be a cross between a war and a photo shoot. In her own raggedy hand-me-downs from her foster family and with her belligerence towards anything close to structured government, Ryuko already hated her. She’d never actually spoken to her, but since her whole school had been buzzing about the private school this party’s host had managed to convince to come -someone Ryuko wasn't even sure she _knew_ because these parties ended up consisting of the whole school, and then some, due to everybody inviting everybody else.

“You alright, Ryuko? Your face is doing that thing again,” someone said, and Ryuko turned her head enough to see who said it while keeping the other person in her peripheral vision. It turned out to be a girl the same age as her, small and Japanese, her hair cropped to frame her face and, intentionally or not, made her head look like a coconut. She also happened to be her foster sister, Mako.

“Am I?” Ryuko managed, teeth gritted and eyebrows furrowed so hard over her intense blue eyes that her forehead was starting to hurt.

Her eyes traveled back to where she was looking before, and Mako seemed to notice where she was looking too because she heard her say, “Oh, that’s Satsuki Kiryuin.”

“Ah,” Ryuko said, scratching at her hair and reminding herself that she had to re-dye her bangs because her roots were starting to show. “She looks like a stick in the mud. Why is she even at this party?” Their eyes met and she felt locked in place, both furious and anxious that she even dared to compete in a hostile staring contest -or whatever she was doing. Satsuki’s eyes were like lasers, like daggers, like sharp, painful objects whose only uses were to hurt and make uncomfortable. She oozed superiority from every pore of her body and didn’t even flinch when Ryuko fixed her with her best glare. Instead, she approached her, face unchanging.

Ryuko straightened herself when she reached the couch in order to appear taller and it was when she was about a foot away, her back ramrod straight in the perfect display of posture Ryuko had ever seen, that Ryuko reaffirmed her decision to hate this woman.

Satsuki was the first to look away, but only in order to glare at Mako. “Get us some drinks,” she said, no room for arguing in her tone. Ryuko started to argue anyway, but Mako just smiled that strangely calming smile of hers and stood up, completely unaffected by Satsuki’s overwhelming aura of dominance. Satsuki’s eyes fixed back on Ryuko and all Ryuko could think of was how thick her eyebrows were.

“Don’t boss Mako around,” she found herself saying, half because she thought she had to let her know she wasn’t all right with how Mako was being treated, half because she was trying to fill the silence between them.

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Satsuki answered, unwavering.

“Ryuko. Her foster sister.” Her teeth felt like they were going to shatter. She wanted to rip those goddamn eyebrows off her face. Satsuki’s eyes flicked down to the rest of Ryuko’s body and it was like passing through airport customs. “Hey. Keep your eyes above my neck.”

Satsuki’s eyes lingered right on her neck and Ryuko could feel her pulse shoot up and she wasn’t sure if it was the rage boiling in every one of her pores or something else. Before either of them could say anything, Mako returned with the drinks. Both of them grabbed their beverage without so much of a blink in Mako’s direction.

Satsuki opened her bottle of beer with her bare hand.

Ryuko only succeeded in cutting her hand on what she thought was a twist cap.

Satsuki’s right eyebrow twitched. Ryuko only sneered and tried twisting off the cap again. “Let me,” Satsuki said, extending her hand before Ryuko growled and hunched her shoulders, biceps flexing as she tried to open her beer.

“I don’t need your fucking help,” Ryuko spat, bringing her bottle closer to herself.

“Very well,” she said, mouth shifting into the slightest gesture of a frown.

Ryuko sighed and shifted. Still staring at Satsuki, she positioned her bottle towards the nearest elevated surface and smashed its neck, beer froth and glass getting all over her hand.

Satsuki didn’t even flinch.

A few other partygoers sounded their distaste, but a glare from both Ryuko and Satsuki silenced them almost before they were voiced.

Ryuko sent her a shit-eating grin as they turned back to each other and she gulped down her beer, barely careful of its new sharp edges. Mako fretted over her hand and she warded her off with a half-assed “I’m fine” and a shrug, still staring at Satsuki, who sipped demurely at her beer as if it wasn’t the cheap Pabst that it was. Mako cleared her throat and announced that she’d be in the bathroom, and Ryuko acknowledged her with a noncommittal grunt. Satsuki’s eyes shifted and followed Mako on her way out, in the complete opposite direction of the nearest bathroom, before she looked back at Ryuko and sat down, mindful of her skirt.

“How much did your outfit cost, the wages of all of Africa?” Ryuko asked, crossing her legs and casting her gaze down to the clothing in question.

“Perhaps just Somalia,” Satsuki responded. Ryuko wasn’t sure if it was her attempt at a joke because her expression didn’t change in the slightest. When Ryuko didn’t react she just quirked a brow in her direction and went back to sipping her beer. “You’re from this college, I take it?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Ryuko answered, if a tad apprehensive. She gulped down the rest of her beer and set it down on the coffee table in front of her. As she was wiping her hands Satsuki only sipped her beer and glanced for a brief moment at the hand that was previously holding her beer. Ryuko closed her hands into fists and frowned.

“You look like you’re bleeding,” Satsuki said, meeting eyes with Ryuko again. She too crossed her legs, but where Ryuko’s posture was wide and careless, Satsuki’s was rigid, perfect.

“Astute fuckin’ observation right there,” Ryuko snapped before hunching over and bringing her palm to her mouth in order to lick her wounds clean. Halfway through cleaning her cuts she realized that their eyes had remained locked in battle with Satsuki’s.

“That’s extremely unhygienic,” Satsuki stated when Ryuko finished, almost as if she was impressed. Ryuko just snorted and leaned back on the shitty frat couch, flexing her fingers. “There’s no actual evidence that licking your wounds does anything, you know,” Satsuki added.

“Thanks,” she replied sarcastically, tempted to roll her eyes but not wanting to be the one to break eye contact. “You in science or something?”

“Business,” she answered.

Ryuko just grunted, scratching at her cheek. “Look, this was a fun staring contest, but I want a new bottle of beer… and frankly? I don’t think we mesh very well.”

Satsuki just raised one brow. Ryuko got up, wiped her hands again, then wandered off to where she thought the drinks were. She drank another three beers, got in two fights, then was found by Mako sitting on the side of the curb.

“So, how was it?” Mako asked, leaning on Ryuko’s shoulder.

Ryuko grinned, cracking her already split lip all over again. “It went pretty crappily, but it could’ve been worse.”

Mako hummed, looking up at the sky with a sigh. Ryuko followed her gaze and rubbed her nose, then wiped off the blood dribbling down her chin. The two of them sat in silence, waiting for their bus. Someone sat next to her, and Ryuko turned her head, still half-smiling until she realized who it was.

“Oh. It’s you,” Ryuko grumbled, the two of them restarting their earlier deathmatch staring contest.

“Satsuki.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Satsuki. I am not to be called in such a manner,” Satsuki explained, brows furrowing minutely.

“Okay, geez, don’t get your bonnet in a tizzy,” Ryuko said dismissively, mirroring her expression.

Satsuki rolled her eyes and did something with those thick eyebrows of hers which Ryuko, in her mostly drunk, mostly beat-up state, found it equal parts irritating and aggravating. Blood ran down her chin from her split lip and she tongued at her wound while simultaneously wiping her chin. “You’re an uncultured oaf,” Satsuki growled.

“You’re a stuck-up, fun-sucking, thick-eyebrowed bougie,” Ryuko shot back, leaning forward. “I just met you and I hate you.”

“Likewise,” she said. “You’re covered in blood. What in the world did you do to yourself?”

Ryuko sent her a half-smile. “Got in a fight.” She paused, reconsidered. “Fights.”

“Charming.”

“Yeah. I have that effect on people.”

“You mean you repel them with more than your odor?”

“Why, what do I smell like?” She turned away momentarily in order to sniff herself, and found the space Mako had been previously occupying was completely empty.

Satsuki moved in closer and sniffed her. “Like alcohol. Vomit. Body odour,” she settled on saying, drawing back minutely and locking eyes with her again.

“Well, it’s not my vomit, at least,” Ryuko said, tugging at her outfit, “At least I don’t think so.”

Satsuki didn’t look very amused. Silence fell over them, and Ryuko suddenly realized how close they were and backed away.

“My foster sister abandoned me,” Ryuko found herself saying, wiping her nose.

“I’m not surprised,” Satsuki responded.

“Tone down your sass a little, huh?” She growled, rubbing her temple.

“Stop touching your face,” Satsuki said. Ryuko just touched her face more. “You’re smearing blood all over yourself, you miscreant--”

“Who even uses the word miscreant anymore?” Ryuko interrupted, letting out a half-sigh, half-growl, exasperated. “Fuck,” was all she was able to manage, resting her head on her palms. “Where the fuck is Mako?”

She turned her head and caught Satsuki’s eyes again. “Why did you even show up to this party?” Ryuko asked, brows furrowing. “Did I piss somebody off enough for someone to hire you to ruin my night?”

“I wasn’t the one who beat you up,” Satsuki said as an answer.

Ryuko snorted. “Okay,” she muttered, rolling her eyes and focusing on staring at the pavement. “Shit, I think I’m gonna barf. I have half a mind to blow my chunks on you.”

“Extremely mature,” Satsuki answered, voice tinny in Ryuko’s ears. Ryuko groaned and spread her knees in order to give her more barfing space before she clutched at her stomach and heaved.

“Fuck I hate vomiting,” Ryuko whined halfway through a heave.

“I don’t believe I know anyone who does like vomiting.”

“Enough with the _sass_ ,” Ryuko complained. She let out the rest of her stomach before she was left dry heaving, then lay back on the grass. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand -enjoying the grimace and sharp intake of breath she saw Satsuki make in the corner of her eye-. She swore again, under her breath, then looked at Satsuki. “I got vomit on my shoes.”

“Am I supposed to be impressed?”

Ryuko chuckled quietly. “Guess not,” she mumbled. She sat back up, dizzy from vertigo, then shifted closer to Satsuki in order to avoid her own bile. She caught her eye. Their match recommenced. “Does my odour offend your delicate senses?” Ryuko asked, smiling.

Satsuki’s nose twitched, staring down at her with a frown. “More than slightly.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“God, I hate you so much,” Ryuko growled, brows furrowing, “Why do I hate you so much?”

“Conflicting personalities and backgrounds. Probably.”

Ryuko’s hand found her expensive jacket. Satsuki’s own hand grabbed the front of her grimy t-shirt. “That makes sense, actually,” Ryuko said, sprouting a shit-eating grin.

“Your breath is horrible,” Satsuki snarked.

“Pluck your eyebrows,” Ryuko retorted, their noses bumping together. Satsuki frowned at that, really frowned, and Ryuko’s grin only widened.

“Stop bleeding on me.”

“Fuck you,” Ryuko growled, grabbing the back of her neck with her free hand and pulling her towards her, teeth clacking. Satsuki let out a surprised noise at the back of her throat that Ryuko felt rather than heard before she bit down on her lower lip. Ryuko felt Satsuki’s hand slide against the small of her back and her grip on Satsuki’s shirt tightened, growling and drunkenly tugging at her hair. Satsuki broke apart momentarily only to mumble, “You taste as horrible as you smell.”

Ryuko only tugged at her hair in order to properly expose her neck and bit down at her collarbone, making sure to lick over the wound with enough saliva to sufficiently disgust her.

“You’re a horrible kisser,” Satsuki added, her hand on her back rising higher in order to snap at her bra strap.

“I’m drunk, what’s your excuse?” Ryuko shot back, sneering.

“Better grooming,” Satsuki said, leaning over enough to bite at her lip again and bump noses with her. “I’m insinuating you’re a floozy.”

“Yeah, thanks, without your explanation I would never have gotten that insult,” Ryuko said, rolling her eyes. “And I think I meant for that to be a-” she was interrupted by an overwhelming urge to pull at her hair again and Satsuki responded with a grunt and a headbutt that left her reeling “-a rhetorical question,” she managed to finish. Ryuko’s hand found her breast and was able to enjoy it for about .5 milliseconds before the hand Satsuki previously clutched onto her shirt with was suddenly jammed into her gut with the force of a thousand Suns. She dry heaved and pulled back, letting out expletives and clutching her gut. Satsuki stood up, straightened out her skirt, then glared down at Ryuko.

“I’ll be taking my leave,” she said, tilting her chin up. It didn’t have as much of an effect as earlier, with her swollen lips and the massive lovebite on her neck.

Ryuko rubbed her head and took a few seconds from her life in order to stand up. She groaned and stumbled. “Yeah. Bye.”

Satsuki turned on her heel. She took about two more steps before she turned back around, closed the gap between the two of them and kissed her hard.

“Ow,” Ryuko complained, sagging against the woman before she pulled away from her and was left stumbling alone, “That was more like a mouth punch than a kiss.”

Satsuki snorted. Ryuko frowned, fixing her shirt. “I still hate you,” Satsuki said.

“Same here.” Ryuko paused. “Well, after experiencing your shitty kissing, I think hate you more than before.”

Satsuki only huffed and turned around. “Good bye.”

“You’re not gonna turn around again and assault me with your mouth again, are you?”

Satsuki didn’t deign to answer her remark.

Ryuko muttered a curse under her breath and wobbled, only to be caught by Mako. She examined her foster sister, said, “I made out with that asshole,” and passed out.

Mako had to call her dad to drive them home.

 


End file.
